Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{17}{19}-8\dfrac{11}{19} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{17}{19}} - {8} - {\dfrac{11}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {8} + {\dfrac{17}{19}} - {\dfrac{11}{19}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{17}{19}} - {\dfrac{11}{19}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{6}{19}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{6}{19}$